


The Archangels are Princes of the Universe

by EmilArchangelNemisis_Tardis_Pantalaemon7



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilArchangelNemisis_Tardis_Pantalaemon7/pseuds/EmilArchangelNemisis_Tardis_Pantalaemon7
Summary: Video-fic, the Archangels from Supernatural are the Princes of the Universe





	The Archangels are Princes of the Universe




End file.
